


I'm always the bad one

by Patri238



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English National Team, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238
Summary: Harry says something to Dele and he gets mad. Eric tries to calm down Dele after he rushes to his room





	I'm always the bad one

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so...sorry if my grammar is not very good and I have some mistakes. Enjoy!

He couln't believe it. He closed tightly his fists, his teeth grinding, as Harry Winks laughed at him after what he said, exiting the room. His gaze was darkened, a tense atmosphere and an awkward silence established in the room. He looked to the door and started to walk to his room, under the gaze of all his team. Harry Kane, as the captain, tried to talk to him and ask him about what happened, but the second he took Dele's wrist, Dele removed his hand with a harsh movement and turned around to face Harry with a death sight

\- LEAVE ME ALONE - he shouted. 

Everyone in the room was shocked, they never saw Dele this angry. He was more than angry, he was so mad this time that some of them were even scared. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he was about to cry, and his veins were even more visible than usual. He made eye contact with his best friend Eric Dier, before looking down and starting to run to his room. Harry Kane, being one of the first ones to come back from the shock, tried to run after him. After all, he was the captain. He had to help his teammates. When he was about to try to catch Dele, a hand in his shoulder stopped him

\- I'll go - Eric said. Harry looked at him for a few seconds and nodded, watching Eric starting to walk to Dele's room

Eric was more than sure that he was the only one who could enter the room and ask about what happened having an answer. He heard a loud bang at the end of the hall. He sighed deeply, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to enter. When he got in front of the door, he knocked a few times. But no answer.

\- Dele, this is Eric. Please, open the door. I know you prefer to deal with this by yourself, but remember what we talked about when you were injured? - he waited patiently, and after a minute or so, a click was heard. Before he realized, he has been dragged inside the room. After the door was closed, he was pulled into a hug, Dele's head resting in the crook of his neck, his face hidding against his shoulder

Everything was dark, the only light was Dele's phone turned on over the table. But he could see almost all, because the light of the moon was facing the two of them. When Dele lifted his face, his heart squeezed in pain. Tears were still running down his face, his lower lip wobbling and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Eric hugged him more tightly, whispering reassuring words in his ear and stroking his bangs gently. Dele started crying louder, sobbing and releasing all his frustration and anger in Eric's arms. After a long time, they ended up sitting on the floor, Dele leaving his head in Eric's chest, ear pressed against it, hearing his relaxing heartbeat. He was exhausted after so much crying, and started to feel sleepy

\- Dele? You're still awake? - asked Eric quietly. He just nodded - I know you don't want to talk about this, but...could you please tell me why were you so mad before? - the only answer he received for a few seconds was silence, until Dele sighed in defeat

\- Harry and I were playing FIFA, and both got mad. You know we are always insulting at each other and that kind of things, but this time he crossed the line- his body tensed when he remembered Winks's words. He started to tell Eric

FLASHBACK

After he scores his winning goal, he looked at Harry, and a pout appeared in his lips as a sign of annoyance. He couldn't resist to piss him off a bit

\- What happened Harry? Are you going to cry? Go with your mum then

Harry looked at him angry, and spitted his words with hate - This is why people hate you. After all, you are just a problematic, rude, disrespectful young boy who wants to do everything the way he wants. Now you understand why were you so lonely before? Get over it, Dele. You'll never change. If you continue like this, you'll end up being alone again - after those words, Dele saw red

END FLASHBACK

\- That's why I was so angry. But I know everyone is with Harry. Because he is better than me and usually I'm problematic and rude. Everyone would see me as the bad one - he lifted his gaze and connected his eyes with Eric, and hesitated when he asked - Are you...also with Harry? Do you think I am the wrong one? 

Eric stroked his neck gently - No, Dele. I don't think you are the bad one. I think Harry is the wrong one. Why would you be wrong? He insulted you, and it's completely normal that you got mad like that. We all know that times were not great for you, and using them as an insult is very creeping. Later you'll tell the others and I'm going to make Harry to say sorry to you

\- Thanks Eric. But...do you think they will believe me? Usually when we argue they are in Harry's side-

Eric kissed his forehead - I'm sure they will, because we know Harry, we know how is he sometimes. He doesn't like to lose. And I'm not lying if I say that some of us are a bit annoyed because of him. We are a bit done with him-

Dele smiled a bit in Eric's chest, doing random forms with his fingers in his T-shirt. They stayed some more minutes like that, and then Dele touched Eric's cheek

\- Would you sleep with me today? Please? - he sounded almost desperate. He didn't want to be alone this night. Eric smiled and kissed Dele's cheek

\- Of course Dele - they stood up and walked through the room to the bed, and they got into it, Dele back in Eric's arms. They started to fall sleep but Eric could hear a very quiet "Thank You", and he smiled satisfied and tightened the hug, letting himself to fall sleep with Dele


End file.
